It's Not Easy
by AnimeAddict1059
Summary: Kaito was a famous popstar. Meiko was a girl who admired him from afar. Amazingly, fate brought them together and they had a beautiful relationship. But Kaito gets Meiko unexpectedly pregnant. Being a famous star, he was forced to leave her. Heartbroken, Meiko raises their children, Rin and Len, by herself. But what if Kaito wants them back? Will Meiko give in? KaiMei! XD


**A/N: **Heyyyyooooo everybody! What's up? Guess what? New fic! Oh wait... that's bad. I have too much stories on my hands... But oh well, I hope you enjoy this one! This time, it is NOT another Harry Potter fic, hey! Woud'ya look at that! Yep, this time, it's anime related, sticking with my username, AnimeAddict109! I know Vocaloid isn't an anime. It's a program-turned-game-thing. But it's still anime related.

There aren't that much actual like ACTUAL Meiko Kaito/KaiMei fics out there. (I dunno, most of them involve other people and this fic of mine's family-oriented with no random stuff happening each chap. I don't think I've seen a lot of these...)

I JUST LOOOVEEE THESE TWO! NOT JUST THE PAIRING BUT THEIR BLENDING WITH THEIR VOICES AS WELL! These two are definitely my favs! So... I'm not gonna keep you waiting any longer. Here's the fic. Enjoy.

* * *

**It's Not Easy**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_"I'm... I'm pregnant..."_

_He just sat there, motionless. His eyes were wide. She wasn't sure if it contained surprise, fear, shock... ?  
_

_"Hey... say something. Please." she begged. She wanted him to say something. Anything! She did not like this eerie silence. _

_"Kaito... please..."_

* * *

Meiko slowly opened her eyes as the early morning sunlight crept through the windows. Her neck was stiff and her body ached all over. As she lifted her head up, she saw countless of papers scattered all around her. _'Oh... damn...'_

She couldn't believe she slept through her work! Some of these were due today! She unstuck a piece of paper that had somehow found its way to her face while she slept. She looked at it for a while before putting it back on the table. She blinked a couple of times and yawned loudly.

She had a nagging feeling at the back of her head. She had something important to do. She just couldn't remember what it was.

A distant sound of an alarm clock going off jolted her to her senses and her eyes widened.

Putting on a quick pace, she got out of her chair and sprinted towards the kitchen. She immediately attacked the fridge and got out some eggs, bacon, and bread. She was so out of it today. She even forgot that she had to make breakfast.

Just as she was about to crack two eggs into the frying pan, she heard footsteps padding on the hallway just outside the kitchen. Meiko took the finished eggs out of the pan and placed them on the table, along with the toast and bacon. She lifted her head up in time to see two kids yawning and stretching at the doorway. She smiled warmly at them.

"Good morning you two." Meiko said as she took off her apron and folded it neatly.

"Morning..." yawned the blond-haired boy as he took a seat on the table. The girl beside him took a seat on his other side.

Meiko walked over to them and gave them a kiss on their heads. "What time did you two sleep last night? I thought I told you your bedtime was 8:00?"

"But that's too early..." the girl complained sleepily. She, like her brother, was blond.

"Rin, you know it's for your own good. Same for you Len." Meiko told them as she also sat down.

The twins slowly placed food on their plates and ate. Meiko, however, was doing everything very fast. The only thing that was left to happen was for her to choke because of her pace. In contrast to her, the twins were eating at a much slower pace.

Meiko chugged down her cup of coffee and wiped her face. She quickly put her dishes on the sink and went back to the table to urge the twins to hurry up. Being five years old, the two were still slow at using a spoon and a fork, so, as usual, Meiko spoon-fed them. Once they were done, she immediately dragged them into the bathroom so that all of them could take a shower together.

She had to go to work at 8:30 and she didn't want to be late. She had already received warnings for her tardiness. But really, who wouldn't be tardy if you have to take care of two five-year old kids by yourself before going to work?

"Come on, easy does it." Meiko said slowly as she guided the twins out of the shower. She had already laid out clothes in their room so all she had to do was to get them dressed.

IF they want to get dressed...

Rin and Len were balls of endless energy. They always run all over the place after she lets them go. It was one of the reasons why she was always late for work.

As she caught Len's arm before he could even make a run for it, she immediately placed his shirt over his little head. Rin was sitting beside her, too preoccupied with the picture book she had given her. It worked on Rin, but for Len...

She sighed as she put Len on the bed and gave him his toy car. She stretched for a bit and walked over to her dresser to change into her working clothes. After she was done, they went outside and walked towards the bus stop. The bus stopped near the twins' school and it wasn't too far a walk. After kissing them goodbye, she would hurry to work as usual.

Same old boring routine.

Nothing exciting ever came into her life. She was a single, unmarried parent taking care of two restless children. Her job could barely pay for their monthly expenses. It wasn't easy, feeding her children. Really, she was happy that they had a healthy appetite but it would usually leave a hole in her old, leather wallet.

Meiko pushed past the large glass doors that adorned the front of the building she worked in. It was a music industry that accepted new talent readily... or so the posters said. In truth, it was the usual strict office with a slimy, money-grabbing boss who didn't know talent even if it hit him squarely in the face. But that was the CEO. _Her_ boss was by no means, reasonable. No matter how many excuses you throw at him, he would wave it off and threaten you.

It seemed like that was the only thing that the guy could do! Yell here, yell over there, fire someone here, badmouth someone there... It was really stressing to work with him. She was always wary of him when he was around. He usually breathed down his employees' necks.

Meiko shivered at the thought and quickly placed her hand bag on her office table. As usual, there was a huge pile of papers waiting for her to sift through and deliver to the next department. There were also CD's which were sent by some hopefuls for a chance to shine in the limelight.

Honestly, most of them made her ears bleed and if she would have it her way, she'd rather listen to nails scratching a chalkboard.

With yet another sigh, she started her job. No complaints. Just silence.

...and horrible singing voices.

* * *

"Oi! Meiko-chan!"

Meiko turned around and she saw her co-worker, Kiyoteru Hiyama, walking towards her. She smiled at him. She knew him since they were in high school. He was always the protective type. So protective, that she would sometimes call him her "big brother".

As Kiyoteru caught up with her, he held out a brown envelope.

Meiko stared at it, not quite knowing what to do with it.

"Well?" Kiyoteru said.

"Well what?" Meiko asked him.

"Aren't you gonna take these tickets to the Hatsune Miku concert?" he answered, holding out the envelope for her to take.

Concert? Meiko's eyes widened in realization. "Oh! THAT concert! Yes! Super yes! I'll take them Kiyo-kun!"

Kiyoteru grimaced at his old nickname. "Geez, Meiko... stop calling me that. We're already adults for heaven's sake."

"What? Kiyo-kun?" Meiko said as she checked the envelope's contents to make sure that they were in fact, tickets.

Kiyoteru shivered upon hearing his name again. "Stop it."

Meiko laughed. "You know I'll never grow tired of calling you 'Kiyo-kun'. Anyway, thanks for these! Miku forgot to get them for me. Geez. The kids were looking forward to seeing her perform too."

At the mention of his friend's children, Kiyoteru immediately perked up. "How are Len and Rin? I haven't seen them in like, FOREVER! The concert's gonna be on their birthday right?"

"Yeah. I've taught them how to keep track of your absences and guess what? They told me you currently have 57 overdue presents. So if I were you, you better give them what they want." Meiko said, giving her friend a taunting smile towards the end.

"Y-You... You're joking right?" Kiyoteru said, feeling his soul slowly slide out of his body.

"Nope."

"Meiko..."

Ignoring Kiyoteru's moans, she proceeded to go out of the building. Once she felt the cool breeze brush against her pale cheeks, Meiko smiled. _Finally! _She was done with work! And now, for the best part of her day, going home.

* * *

Meiko waved at the other mothers who came to pick up their children. She didn't really know them... but it was good manners to wave and acknowledge them. She didn't want to be some woman who was never really noticed or seen by anyone. She wanted to be known... to some extent.

She had seen what those ferocious gossipers did to those poor teen moms who came by to pick up their children. They were usually the topics of their conversations just because they don't interact with them. But really, how is a teenager supposed to interact with middle-aged women? What was Japan becoming these days?

"Mama!"

Meiko immediately turned her head towards the direction she heard the sound from. Some kind of force knocked her back a bit and she could feel someone clinging to her legs.

"Mama!"

Meiko smiled at Rin and Len and knelt down to their level. She hugged them tightly and the twins giggled a bit.

"So... how was school?" she asked them.

Rin beamed at her question. "I got a gold star from Yuuki-sensei!" she said excitedly.

"That's nothing, Mama! Yuuki-sensei told me he liked my drawing!" Len reported in his cute, kiddy voice.

Meiko laughed. "That's awesome! I'm so proud of you!"

Len and Rin high-fived and grinned at each other. Then, they jumped up and raised their arms up high. "YAY!"

Meiko tried to calm them down and get them to stick to her side before walking to the bus stop. "You know what? Since you were very good today, I'll make an extra special dinner for you! How's that?"

Rin and Len looked at each other and then smiled at Meiko.

"I want Banana!"

"I want Orange!"

Meiko sweatdropped at that. That wasn't what she meant by special dinner at all. Still, seeing Len and Rin's happy faces made her melt with happiness.

_If only Kaito could see this..._

* * *

**A/N****:** Yay! Fluffy family moments! Don't worry guys, this is just the first chap. It's just the beginning to a very tear-jerking story-WHOOPS! It slipped. Well... at least it would get ya hooked. So, what do you think? Leave a review! You know it's what keeps us authors alive. I'm serious though. Please leave a review.


End file.
